


nightmares

by softjace (hhwgv)



Series: 15 Minute Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: The room was dark and warm, and Jace was less-than-focused on the “horror” movie that Simon picked out. Apparently, Simon and Clary had watched it together when they were young and had found it terrifying, but when your entire life could be construed as a mundane horror movie, it was underwhelming.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 15 minutes as part of my 15 minute drabble series (you can send prompts on my [tumblr](http://gentlemoreau.tumblr.com/)). It's unedited, so sorry for any mistakes!!

The room was dark and warm, and Jace was less-than-focused on the “horror” movie that Simon picked out. Apparently, Simon and Clary had watched it together when they were young and had found it terrifying, but when your entire life could be construed as a mundane horror movie, it was underwhelming.

Jace was stretched out across the couch, his head resting in Simon’s lap. He was relaxed, it had been a long day, and Simon was running his fingers through his hair - Jace wasn’t used to this degree of gentleness. He felt his lips curl into the smallest of smiles and his eyes closed of their own accord.

The next thing Jace knew, the end credits were playing and Simon was laughing softly above him. “You fell asleep,” he pointed out, his hand still stroking Jace’s hair.

“I did,” Jace replied. “Were there any nightmares?” Since he’d died and been brought back, nightmares had plagued him nearly every time he slept. Simon was the only one he trusted with this information, and he hadn’t shared it with anyone.

“Nope,” Simon answered. “You slept like a baby.”

Jace didn’t say anything for a moment, thinking about the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. He wanted it to sound like he was joking, so that Simon wouldn’t be freaked out. “Maybe I should sleep with you every night,” he settled on, forcing a cocky grin onto his face.

“If you think it would help, I would sleep with you every single night,” Simon said, completely sincere. He smiled at Jace’s confusion - he hadn’t expected Simon to agree. “I mean it,” Simon told him before leaning down and pressing his lips to Jace’s forehead, a gesture that meant more to Jace than he’d ever admit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
